The Ghost of Our Love
by Skullenko
Summary: Our relationship is broken, cracked. But, like everything broken, is there hope that it can be fixed again? (Kuki's POV)


AN: Wasup? It's me again (for like, the third time)! I'm back with this cute little one shot that popped into my head while I was thinking of how to get a cute little one shot to pop into my head!

Wally: Skullenko doesn't own Knd. If she did she'd make me Supreme Leader, riiiiight?

Skullenko: No, I'd make Fanny Supreme Leader.

Wally: WHY?

Skullenko: I wanna see her get rid of all the boys. They're all 17 here!

* * *

I don't know why I stayed with him. It's like he _wanted _to torture my heart. He's got me all confused. I don't even think I know what we are anymore. When we're alone he'll be the most romantic lovesick puppy and bring me chocolates and flowers and treat me like I'm the only girl in the world. Then we go in public and he would blatantly stare at every hot girl like she's a piece of meat. It killed me.

You know, when we first got together he was the sweetest thing. Showing me off like I was a diamond among coals. Slowly, he grew used to our relationship so that he was comfortable doing anything around me. I told him that's what I wanted. For him to be comfortable with me. I guess this just shows that he even flirted behind my back.

I should've known. I've known him for years, I know him better than I know myself. I guess that wasn't good enough. Abby told me not to date him. Before he asked me out he was THE player of the school. He'll always be a player, I can't change him. I've tried. I've asked him to stop staring at other girls. He argued that I'd wanted him to be comfortable with me. I don't think he got that he just confessed that he flirted behind my back as well.

I used to wonder if he actually went farther than staring. Nigel and Hoagie told me he'd just chat up girls and ask them for their numbers, but never actually DO anything. That night I cried. What's he got? Just a bunch of cute girl's phone numbers and he DOESN'T call them. Once, he actually sent me a text meant for someone else.

'Baby, I miss you too. I hope you have fun in Vegas! Last night was soooo fun! ;D'

When I confronted him about it, he said it was just some girl he met at the club, that he didn't do anything with. Lies.

They're all lies. I'm no longer the happy-go-lucky Kuki. He's stolen her and locked her up in some tower. I'm now doom-and-gloom Kuki. The sad monster he created.

A year from then conditions had worsened. We were still together (I don't even remember why). He was still sweet when we were alone and he was still a pig in public. Abby's yelled at him tons of times about what he's putting me through. Her words never get through to him. He's now flirting with other girls in front of me. My heart's completely shattered. I noticed more things. When we were alone, he would wear the promise rings he bought for us. When we were in public it disappeared and was replaced by a stupid 4 leaved clover charm he used to have when he was single. He'd told me he got rid of it.

I didn't even care anymore. I was numb. I didn't feel a thing anymore. He flirts with a girl, I ignore it. He texts with a girl, I ignore it. He takes out the 4 leafed clover, I ignore it. The only thing I could feel was the ghost of our love every time I saw him.

It's following me around. I see a treehouse, I remember all the times he'd sneak off to my room in our sector to talk. I see Victor's ice cream shop, I think of when he used to take me for soft serves after school. I walk by Mr. Jelly's candy store, I think of when we were in the Knd and he'd pay for my bag. I see a couple walking in the park I think of…us. Just us. Everything about how we were together.

It's the ghost of our love. That's all I felt.

Recently I saw something that really made me feel something.

Wally and some girl making out between periods in the school hallway. Rage. Our love's officially dead.

That night I got life back into me. We fought. He was still using the whole comfortable argument from a YEAR back. I used our whole relationship as my argument. At the end of it all he said something that really stunned me.

'You can't blame me for cheating! You haven't really had any life in you! You're starting to damage this relationship with your lack of enthusiasm!'

I blinked back tears, slapped him and ran. It was unspoken, but quite obvious. We were through.

That pretty much leads us to where I am now. Crying, home alone, and watching tv. Wallowing in self pity.

_Ding dong._

I get up to see who's there. No one. I look down to see that it had been the mailman and there was a package at my feet.

All that is inside is a 4 leafed clover charm.

Can we really revive the dead?

* * *

AN: Hmmmm… it's not that cute. To clear up, Wally sent Kuki his charm to show he was done playing games. Anyway, REVIEW, FAVORITE AND LOOK FOR MY OTHER STORIES!


End file.
